


A Film that Changes Things

by Calieus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Background Relationships, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romance, background scott/barda, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: When Ralph realized he was in love with Barry he'll never know. It just happened and since then it's caused nothing, but heart ache and other shenanigans. After a case ends up going bad it causes Ralph to find himself in a predicament of having to do something about his feelings.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Ralph Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	1. If I stand too close, I Might Fall In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DCU big bang event. I originally started this out as a sequel of a different fic, but it soon quickly grew into something completely different. This was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. Fic title taken from Shrink the World by Yellowcard and chapter title taken from Stand too Close by Motion City Soundtrack.

“Caitlin, I need Frost!” Ralph yells as he slams open the door to the Star Labs med-bay. Caitlin looks up from what she was doing and gives him a weird look.

“Why are you wearing a small and way to tight maroon tank-top?”

“This is why I need Frost,” Ralph says while he sits down in a chair. “I’ll explain it to her, and you can hear it all too.”

“Fine,” Caitlin grumbles. She closes her eyes and in a flash Frost emerges. Cold blue eyes stare at Ralph with a perplexed expression.

“That’s a nice shirt,” says Frost. “Looks like Barry’s.”

“It is.” Frost’s expression lights up at that.

“Oh? Did you or him finally confess? It only took you guys, what two years?”

“No, we didn’t,” Ralph says. “We both screwed up is what we did.”

“Ralph…”

“It wasn’t my fault this time okay. We both kept doing all these romantic or whatever things and then it all went to shit.” Frost puts a hand to her forehead and groans.

“Normally I’d say I don’t have time to listen to your feelings. Again,” she says while leaning against Caitlin’s work desk. “But since you both screwed up, I guess I can listen.”

“You’re amazing Frosty.”

“You owe me a burger after this.”

* * *

Ralph finishes the last of his notes on the Scott Free case and sets his pen aside. From what he could find out the guy didn’t vanish out of thin air even if his meta powers give him the ability to do that. His wife Barda told him that Scott was a nice guy who cared a lot for his family. He had worked as an escape artist before and after acquiring his powers. Even with that profession he vanished one day and hasn’t been seen in over a week. Ralph of course was hired to solve this mystery. He looks at his investigation board that only houses a picture of Scott and Barda. Whatever happened he’ll find out.

Several knocks on the door push Ralph out of his thoughts. He sighs and walks over the door. Cute is the first thought that comes to mind when Ralph see’s Barry standing there in an over-sized maroon hoodie one hand in the pocket and the other on the door. Barry is always cute in general, but that hoodie makes him look adorable. Taking in his appearance more, Barry looks like he hasn’t slept in days, hair in disarray, and the most important thing is that he looks sad.

“Barry are you alright?” he asks. Barry shakes his head and looks down at the floor.

“Nothing is ever alright Ralph.” 

He pushes past Ralph and strides over to the couch. Ralph closes the door and turns to Barry’s direction he’s sitting on the couch hunched over and twiddling his thumbs. Walking over to the other couch Ralph sits down and stares anywhere that isn’t directly at Barry. The ticks of his clock are the only sounds echoing amongst the walls.

“…Did something happen?” the question is dumb because of course something did happen, but Ralph has never been the best when it comes to these kinds of things. Barry makes no moves and the silence stretches on. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t make you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Barry says. “Just…give me a minute.” Ralph nods even though Barry can’t see it. He leans back on the couch and stares up at the ceiling. The cracks and off-white paint being an all too familiar comfort. Silence stretches for what feels like hours until Ralph hears Barry move. He draws his attention back to Barry just in time to see him move over to the office window. Through the glass’ reflection Ralph see’s Barry’s pained expression. Ralph almost wants to get up and comfort him, but he knows better than to try anything.

“Ralph, have you ever wanted to be someone?” Barry says this in an all to quiet voice that Ralph almost doesn’t catch it. “Someone else and to be remembered.”

“Can’t lie and say that I haven’t thought of that.” More like Ralph has thought of being someone else on multiple points during whatever low periods he slumped into. “The only thing people will remember me for will be is someone who has failed more than once.”

“Yet that makes people remember you and you’ll be someone. Right?”

“Barry…?”

There’s a sob and then Barry’s body is shaking. Ralph gets up and walks over to him He hovers his hands over Barry’s shoulders for a second before placing them. Ralph leads him back to the couch and helps him sit down. Barry doesn’t even bother trying to wipe away the tears as they hit his pants legs. Ralph was never the comforting type if anything he’s the one who needs it often. He reaches out a hand and places it on Barry’s leg in a comforting gesture.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Ralph asks again. 

His answer comes in things that happen in such quick succession that Ralph can’t process anything. First there’s arms around him, a head buried in his chest, and then he’s on the floor. He takes a second to catch up then he places a hand on Barry’s back and rubs small circles along it. Barry squeezes him tighter as his tears wet one of Ralph’s nicer shirts, but it doesn’t matter. He places his other hand in Barry’s hair and plays with the soft short strands as he mutters comforting words.

Barry’s grip eventually slacks, but he remains on top of Ralph. He looks at him to find that he fell asleep. Ralph shifts his arm to lay across Barry’s back as he makes himself comfortable on the floor. 

* * *

“What happened after that?” Frost says as she pours herself a glass of red wine.

“Nothing. When I woke up, he was already gone,” says Ralph. “He left a note saying he had to go to work.”

“That sounds like Barry alright.”

“Tell me about it. He started coming over more frequently after that. Be it to help me with that case or just hang out.” Frost hums and hands Ralph the wine bottle. 

“I really shouldn’t be drinking again,” he says as he takes the bottle.

“Caitlin says she can tell you what happened if you want to know.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Ralph says. “But if Barry didn’t want to tell me then I won’t ask.”

“Alright. So, did anything happen during any of those hang-outs?”

* * *

Ralph makes himself comfortable on the couch while Barry runs off to get their food. He had been to Barry’s apartment on multiple occasions to the point where it almost feels like a second home. The place is a lot nicer than anything Ralph could ever afford. Even during his time at CCPD he was only ever able to afford an apartment that might as well had been a shack. He still technically lives in one too now that he mostly sleeps in his office and sometimes at the labs when he’s too tired to go home. Ralph slouches in his spot and stretches his arm out to reach the TV remote on the coffee table. He turns the TV on and flips through one channel before Barry appears in front of him with at least ten bags of food and big smile on his face.

“They gave us an extra bag!”

“That’s awesome,” Ralph says. “What is it?”

“An extra veggie sandwich they told me,” Barry says as he places the bags on the table. “I was surprised but they told me it was something extra for being such a nice customer.”

“Considering how much food you need it makes sense.” Barry laughs at that and he grabs two of the bags then sits down next to Ralph. He hands him one of the bags.

“Why are you watching _Scrubs_?”

“I wasn’t,” Ralph says as he pulls out a tasty looking veggie sandwich. “Barely changed the channel before you came back, and it happened to land on there.”

“This show confuses me because there’s a Wells in this that makes a few appearances. We never did find out much about what this Earth’s Wells was like.”

“How do you not know about him?” Ralph asks with a mouthful of sandwich. “I thought you guys would’ve looked into who he was by now.”

“We never did for whatever reason.”

The room falls into silence as they both munch on their food and watch Scrubs. Whatever’s happening in the episode is funny to Barry because he laughs quite a bit. Ralph has chuckled a few times at the show, but he personally doesn’t find it all that hilarious. Finishing one sandwich Ralph grabs another one of the bags, he checks to make sure it’s the right one and pulls it out. This sandwich has a sauce on it that drips down onto his hand. He takes a single bite and some of the sauce drips down the side of his mouth. Placing the sandwich down Ralph searches the bag for a napkin.

“These things should come with a warning for being so messy,” he says. “Nothing like getting an explosion of tasty sauce in your mouth and it all drips out.”

A choking sound comes from Barry and Ralph looks at him in concern just as he pulls out a napkin. Barry has one hand on the sandwich in his mouth and the other is covering his crotch. He’s not looking at Ralph in favor or staring at the TV and his face is red too.

“Are you alright Barry?” Ralph asks. “Do you need the bathroom?” The reply comes in Barry dashing away, leaving Ralph to stare at his spot in confusion. He wipes his face off and picks up the sandwich again. On the TV a new show has started, _House_. Ralph has seen this show before and a few episodes really got to him as they reminded him of certain cases he had to do. This re-run episode is thankfully not one of those episodes. Barry comes back a minute later and reclaims his spot at the other end of the couch this time. He still won’t look at Ralph and picks up his sandwich.

“This show is pretty good,” Barry says between a mouthful of food. “Have you seen it before?”

“I have and it can be a bit distressing in certain parts.”

The room falls into a comfortable silence as the TV plays through the episode and they both finish off their food. Ralph takes one last bite of his sandwich and it explodes on him again. He twitches in annoyance and groans. Just as he’s about to reach for another napkin Barry appears next to him and then there’s a hand grabbing his chin. Everything in the room stops as Ralph stares into Barry’s eyes. He’s made aware of how close they are, faces maybe about a good two inches apart and Barry’s other hand is resting on Ralph’s thigh. Barry’s eyes flick down to Ralph’s mouth then he uses his thumb to wipe away the sauce. Ralph feels his face heat up.

“You uh…got some sauce on your mouth,” Barry says.

“Um…yeah…”

The room grows into an awkward silence and then Barry climbs off Ralph. He assumes his previous spot on the couch as though nothing happened. Ralph isn’t sure what the hell just happened, but Barry looked like he was about to kiss him, or maybe not Ralph can’t read minds. Ralph stares back at the TV and hopes that the blush on his face goes away.

* * *

“…I have no words.”

“Frosty!”

“Making unintentional innuendo’s that gave Barry a boner which you both shrugged off,” Frost says as she takes a bite of her Big Belly burger. “Then Barry was about to kiss you and you both did nothing about it.”

“I can’t argue with any of that,” Ralph says. “We’re being idiots.”

“You think? Both of you I swear…” Frost grumbles. “What else happened?”

“Nothing. We just sat there until I decided to leave.”

“Hopelessly in love,” Frost says. “Alright anything else?”

* * *

Ralph should’ve gone home by now. After a taxing day of chasing down a meta with acid powers he could really go for a good night’s sleep. However, he’s here at Star Labs using the more advanced technology to try and find Scott. His search brought up a list of the last known locations he had been at, something that Ralph already knew. Now he’s trying to narrow down those locations to see if there’s any sort of pattern. He clears a couple of places leaving behind an only slightly smaller list. Groaning, Ralph leans back in his chair and stares at the screen. He’s getting somewhere, right?

“I can go search the whole city for you if you want.”

“Appreciate the offer, but I’d like to handle this myself,” Ralph says as he looks at Barry. “Besides I don’t think even you could find him. Scott is excellent at this whole disappearing act.”

“That he is,” Barry says. “Out of all the meta powers I’ve seen escaping powers is the most unusual I’ve seen.”

Ralph types a few commands into the computer and several more locations vanish. “It is which is why I don’t think he’s a meta at all.”

“What? How can you be sure of that?”

“For one escaping powers, isn’t exactly the kind of powers that can cause destruction like we’ve seen with other meta’s,” Ralph explains. “And he wasn’t here when the accelerator exploded.”

“Great so we’re probably dealing with someone from another universe then.”

“Maybe I don’t know,” Ralph says. “All I know is that finding Scott is important.”

The room goes silent save for Ralph’s insistent typing. He hits a few commands and the list of locations narrows down to three recently visited locations. Taking out a notepad Ralph writes down the locations and stands up.

“I’ve narrowed down a few places, I’m going to go-” In an instant the labs vanish, and Ralph’s surroundings turn into an abandoned warehouse. “…check it out. Dammit Barry.”

“You were going to come here anyways, so I just made it faster.”

“Remind me again why I put up with you?”

“You love me don’t deny it.”

Ralph knows Barry means that in a friendly way, but nonetheless his heart skips a beat. Why yes this is the perfect time for feelings to show up and be annoying. Shrugging it off Ralph looks around at the area, it’s cold, wet, and creepy. He’s been in a few sketchy locations such as abandoned houses, malls, and other locations that he was pretty sure were haunted.

“Guess I’ll search around,” and right as that sentence leaves Ralph’s mouth there’s a woosh and then a second later it comes back. “…why do you do this to me.”

“Because it’s fun,” says Barry. “Anyways, I found this.” He hands Ralph a red wallet. Opening it the wallet contains the ID of Scott.

“So, he was here! Thanks Barry!” Ralph beams at him and Barry smiles back at him. The beating in Ralph’s heart grows louder.

* * *

“I am this close to locking you both in a room so you can get your shit together.”

“That wasn’t that bad Frosty,” Ralph says. “We just…stared at each-other awkwardly for a few seconds that’s all.”

“Precisely the problem,” she says. “Both of you are being to awkward for your own good.”

“Well, what do you suggest I do then?”

“I’m not going to comment on that.”

Ralph knocks on Barry’s apartment several times and waits. Under many circumstances Ralph would not be here in the middle of the night, but he needs someone to talk to. The door opens and Barry looks at Ralph with a shocked expression.

“Ralph?” he asks. “Are you…okay?”

“No, Barry I’m not. Just…can I come in?” 

Barry steps aside and Ralph walks past him. He wastes no time in going straight for the couch and sits down. Ralph clasps his hands together as his body trembles. The couch dips from Barry’s added weight as he sits down next to him. A hand places itself onto Ralph’s leg.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

While Ralph has the option of saying something, he instead opts for not thinking. He places his head on Barry’s shoulder and grabs his hand. Barry doesn’t say anything and only offers a squeeze in comfort. The shakes in Ralph’s body don’t stop.

“This case I was doing…not the Scott one a different one,” Ralph says. “Well…I found my client…dead”

“…Ralph, I am so, so sorry,” Barry says. Ralph shakes his head and he grips Barry’s hand tighter. The memories of the case hit him like a truck and soon Ralph feels his face grow wet with tears.

“I had deciphered their last location, a crappy apartment in the middle of the city,” Ralph explains. “I went to their room to find the place in disarray. Then I found them…in a puddle of blood on the floor. I… I couldn’t even tell if they were alive…”

Ralph stops there as sobs wrack his body. He feels Barry placing his other hand onto his shoulder. Then the living room is replaced with Barry’s bedroom ceiling and Ralph is on his back on Barry’s bed. Ralph isn’t sure if any time passes at all before, he’s pulled into Barry’s chest, a hand plays with his hair. He grips onto Barry as the sobs shake Ralph’s body and comforting words are whispered. 

* * *

“I don’t have anything to comment on,” Frost says. “I’m so sorry about that case Ralph.”

“Yeah…it’s…yeah…” Frost walks over and puts a hand on Ralph’s shoulder. “Cases can get very rough sometimes.”

“It’ll be okay,” she says. “Just…got to get through it somehow at least.”

“Life’s a bitch like that,” Ralph says. “I’ve got one more story and that’s the one of how I ended up in this shirt. But first, I need to tell you what happened on that Scott case. It’s the rest of the context for everything.”

“I’m all ears Ralph,” Frost says as she sits back down in Caitlin’s chair, wine in hand.

Ralph lets the bad memories come flooding back to him as he beings to explain the not so fun details of the case.


	2. Fake Plastic Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the Radiohead song of the same name.

Not long after solving that other rough case, Ralph discovered a brand-new lead that finally allowed him to find where Scott was. He sits on the cold pavement near a run-down dingy motel room as sirens flash into the night. He’s had one to many experiences with finding clients injured and even dead, so Ralph would think he’d be used to it by now. However, he isn’t used to it at all and finding Scott in a puddle of his own blood with multiple gun-shot wounds in a dingy motel bathroom was terrifying. He was alive at least, but Ralph could not imagine this case ending like this when he started it. Barda was called earlier to tell her the news and her cries still echo in Ralph’s head. He hears the mobile bed rolling out and he can’t bring himself to look as they load Scott into the ambulance.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur with questions that he can barely remember answering and sounds that are nothing but a memory. At some point once everyone leaves Ralph gets up and walks around the dingy motel parking lot. The place is lined with a lot of fake trees that make the place look cheap which it honestly is. He stops by the pool entrance and tries to open the gate. It’s locked of course so using his powers he stretches his way into the area. Ralph walks past more plastic plants that dote the surrounding area. Why this motel decided that these looked nice is something he will never understand. Walking to the diving board Ralph climbs up the ladder and sits down on the board. He lets the smell of chlorine and other chemicals overtake him as a cold breeze passes by. The water looks inviting.

Pulling out his phone, Ralph scrolls down his list of contacts until he arrives at Barry. He doesn’t hesitate in hitting his number. It takes many long rings until Barry finally picks up. His voice is chipper in Ralph’s ear’s.

“Hey, Ralph,” says Barry. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much, I’m just going for a swim,” Ralph says. “I finished that Scott case I was doing.”

“That’s great! It went well then I presume?” Barry’s voice is way to happy that it almost hurts to listen to. Yet it also provides comfort and warmth.

“…Sort of yeah,” Ralph says, he hopes his voice doesn’t betray him. “Some stuff happened that I won’t forget. I’ll be getting some drinks to celebrate later.”

“Is everything alright Ralph?” the question is full of concern and that let’s Ralph know that his voice has betrayed him. He grips his phone and forces himself to sound normal, but it comes out more strained than he intended.

“Y-yeah everything is great! Just peachy and wonderful,” Ralph says. “Nothing…bad happened…”

“Ralph, do I need to come and get you?” he’s almost tempted to say yes, but instead Ralph lies his way through some more.

“No, no you don’t need to waste you time with that. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” Yeah, no kidding there Barry. “If you need anything, I’m always here for you.” Those words send Ralph’s heart into overdrive. Under more normal circumstances he would be half tempted to confess right here and now that he loves him. However, this isn’t the time nor place, so Ralph opts for showing the feelings aside again.

“Look, I’ll be fine,” Ralph says. “I’m going to go get drinks and celebrate back at my place. I’ll talk to you later.”

Ralph doesn’t give Barry a chance to even say goodbye before he’s hung up and shoving his phone back into his pocket. Curling in on himself, Ralph’s body shakes as sobs finally wrack through his body.

* * *

Getting back to his office was a chore. After leaving the motel Ralph went a purchased at least two cases of alcohol, what kind doesn’t matter. Then he walked back to the office in a complete daze before he realized what he was doing. He took the elevator to his floor and made a beeline for the bathroom. Sure, his office would’ve been better for this, but Ralph can’t even think straight right now. He climbed into the bathtub and set out on making himself drunk.

At a certain point he must’ve called someone because he can hear a voice shouting at him. Yet he’s to far gone to know if he’s real or some drunken illusion. At some point Ralph is on the floor he knows that and then he’s in what must be a bed. Before long he’s fully passed out.

* * *

Frost looks at Ralph with hurt and empathy as he finishes the first part of this long- winded story. She doesn’t say anything as she walks over and places a hand on Ralph’s shoulder. Frost gives a comforting squeeze.

“Ralph…I am so, so sorry about that case,” she says.

“Yeah it’s…yeah…” Ralph says.

“Is…is Scott okay?”

“He’s fine. They got to him quick and he’s recovering,” Ralph explains. “Barda says that I can come and visit when he’s more fully recovered.”

“That’s good at least,” says Frost. “At least he’s alive…” The room goes silent as neither of them know what else to say. Frost’s hand is still on Ralph’s shoulder in reassurance which he appreciates.

“Yeah…” says Ralph. “After that I continued to get drunk for like two week's until Barry found me that landed us in the current situation.”

“Is that right? Well, what happened then?”

“A lot,” says Ralph. “Oh, and Frost, don’t mention to Barry the details of the case. Though he probably already knows about it by now, just…yeah.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut.”


	3. No Distance Left to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the Blur song of the same name.

Ralph groans as sunlight filters into the room. His head throb’s in pain and there’s something warm wrapped around him. He snuggles closer to said warm object. It’s probably a person of whom he must have gotten aquatinted with over-night. The person groans at Ralph’s movements and he squeezes them tighter. Ralph has never felt so comfortable in his life. He feels the person poke his arm, but Ralph ignores it and squeezes the person tighter. There’s a loud groan and then the person speaks.

“Ralph, you’re squeezing me to hard,” he recognizes that voice. Ralph’s eyes fly open and he takes in the scene. He’s for certain wrapped around Barry alright, his limbs are in a literal tangle around him while his head is plastered to Barry’s chest. Oh god what happened last night.

“Um, Barry,” says Ralph. “Why am I in your bed and why am I cuddling you?”

“Of course, you don’t remember,” Barry mumbles. “Let me go and then I’ll tell you what happened.” Ralph untangles himself then he scoots away from Barry as he gets up. Barry stands next to the bed with his arms crossed, eyes looking away, and wearing a neutral expression.

“I didn’t do anything stupid did I?”

“No, you didn’t thank god,” says Barry. “I got worried after I hadn't heard from you in over a week, so I came over. Didn't see you in your office so I searched until I found in you drunk in a bathtub. I helped you out then you collapsed onto the floor then ki… I immediately took you to my place because Ralph that office building is disgusting.”

“The drunkenness is no surprise…but that’s a story I don’t want to remember.” he says as the memories from the Scott case come flooding back. Ralph shakes the memories off he doesn’t want to remember any of it right now. “I apparently didn't do anything to stupid which is good because I am prone to it.” Barry goes stiff and Ralph swears he sees his face go red. He did do something didn’t he?

“Um…yeah…anyways I brought you here and you clung to me because you’re a clingy drunk I guess.” That sounds right yeah. He prefers not to think of those times with some people because they got a little to annoyed at it, but he is a clinger. “I won’t ask about the details for getting drunk…that’s a different story.” Oh. So, it looks like Barry does know then what happened with the case after all. He’ll need to fully talk to him about it another time. 

“My memory isn’t coming back anytime soon,” says Ralph. “But at least I know that some things never change.” Barry nods and shifts his feet. During this whole ordeal Barry hasn’t looked at Ralph once and that’s a bit suspicious. His face has also remained red this whole time as well.

“Well, when you’re feeling better the shower is right down the hall. I’ll leave you some clothes. And the Advil is on the nightstand if you want it.” As soon as the last word leaves Barry’s mouth he speeds out of the room. Ralph blinks at the empty space before he moves to get up.

Getting his foot on the floor was easy, the hard part was standing up because Ralph almost collapses. His head throbs in pain and his legs get shaky. He grabs the edge of the bed for support and waits for the pain to subside. Once it does Ralph looks to the nightstand and as Barry said there is an opened bottle of Advil and a large glass of water. He reaches for the Advil and takes out a pill. Popping it into his mouth Ralph grabs the water and drinks the entire thing in one gulp. Putting the glass down Ralph leaves the room. The hallway lights are dim enough to not be irritating so Ralph is able to walk to the bathroom without much trouble.

Barry’s bathroom is much bigger than the one at the office. Instead of everything being crammed together as close as possible there’s a good couple of feet between things. The toilet is on the left along with the sink, shower on the right, and the towel rack is in the back. Ralph spots the clothes Barry left for him on the toilet, a pair of black pants and a maroon shirt of some kind. Hopefully those are comfy. Ralph turns the shower on. 

* * *

The tank-top that Barry lent him is tight and it only reaches to his hips. Sure, it hugs Ralph’s body in the right places, but the shirt is still tight due to their frame differences. At least the pants fit since they’re stretchy and baggy. He picks up his dirty clothes and walks out of the bathroom. The smell of breakfast fills his nose, blue-berry pancakes and toast. Ralph heads down the hall and out into the spacious living area. Barry spots him then a whoosh of wind passes Ralph, the clothes he was carrying are gone and Barry’s back before he can even blink.

“I’m never going to get used to that,” says Ralph.

“It’s fun though,” Barry eyes Ralph, he stares down his body and stops at the bottom of his shirt. “That color looks good on you.” As soon he finishes that sentence Barry runs back to the kitchen, leaving Ralph to stand there in some sort of weird confusion. Barry was staring at him like he was undressing him or something. That’s kind of hot if he’s being honest and the thought of Barry undressing Ralph sends a shiver down his spine. It takes a second for Ralph’s brain to process that then he shakes his head to clear away the thought. He can feel his face burning up. Now’s not the time to think these kinds of thoughts about his friend. Sure, Barry is cute and all and maybe that crush has been going on for more than a year. Plus, he knows Barry likes him too… Ralph slaps his face, nope not now.

Shaking away the thoughts Ralph walks over to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Barry is running around the kitchen grabbing who knows what as things enter the various pans on the stove. He stops in front of the stove, flips something, and disappears again. Two plate’s appears in front of Ralph one is a stack of five pancakes and the other a stack of French-toast. Barry appears at the other end of the table a second later with a stack of what looks like at least twenty pancakes and four omelets.

“And here I thought I ate a lot,” says Ralph. “How many pancakes is that?

“Thirty-five,” Barry answers as he places a stack of pancakes on another plate. “I once ate two-hundred and still felt hungry.”

“Increased metabolism is a bitch,” Ralph says as he stuffs a piece of warm fluffy pancake into his mouth.

“You have no idea. In the early weeks it got bad since I hadn’t adjusted to it yet. I ate four hundred double-stacked Big Belly burgers,” Barry says as he grabs another stack of pancakes. “That time I felt pretty terrible, but it was worth it.”

Nodding, Ralph goes back to finishing his breakfast. They don’t talk for the rest of it and once all the plates are cleaned off Barry takes them away. He’s done washing them all in seconds. Leaning against the counter Barry looks at Ralph with a neutral expression.

“So, what do you want to do now?” he asks.

“I could go home,” says Ralph. “Finish sleeping off this awful hangover and pray no one saw me in the bathtub.”

“You can stay here for as long as you like, I don’t mind at all,” as soon as the words leave Barry’s mouth, he’s slapping a hand over it. Eyes wide and there’s a light pink shading his cheeks. The air in the room grows awkward. “I mean um if you want to stay here for an extra day I don’t mind. Or you can go home that’s fine too.”

Ralph turns away from Barry and stares at the table. He feels his face heat up. All the romantic emotions he feels are slamming him in the face. The blush on Barry’s face, the embarrassment, and the stammers. It’s all too cute and Ralph feels as though he’ll burst from the overload. He almost half wants to admit this to Barry. The room’s silence drags on and one of them needs to say something before it gets even more weird.

“Oh um…thanks for the offer,” says Ralph, he’s talking to the table, but who cares. “I guess I could stay…” Fuck why did he have to say that? Staying here is a bad idea abort mission.

“That’s great!” Barry sounds happy at that. “I mean yeah sure that’s cool.”

“Thank you…”

Neither say anything more and Ralph feels himself staring to suffocate. Why is this so awkward. Barry’s just a good friend, who also happens to be a cute guy that he’s crushing on, but that’s beside the point. He shuffles in his chair Ralph should get out here. Getting up Ralph pushes the chair into the table he doesn’t look at Barry as he turns to exit the area.

“I’ll bring you your clothes later,” Barry says. “You can go sleep for a while if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Would you care to join me?” the words leave Ralph’s mouth before he even could think of what that would imply. Now it’s his turn to put his hand on his mouth. He hears Barry make a noise and then he’s out of the room in an instant. A door slams shut somewhere in the apartment. Ralph collapses to the ground and whatever breath he was holding is let out. He pants as he grips his pants legs. God why did he say that? How can he so stupid? “Hold it together Ralph. Don’t think about it and let it go…”

That’s a lie, but Ralph isn’t sure about anything anymore. He lets go of his leg and sighs. Feelings are too complicated to deal with. Getting up Ralph walks into the living room and lays down on the couch, he faces the seat. Closing his eyes Ralph wills for sleep to come so that maybe he can forget these feelings.

* * *

When Ralph wakes up again, he no longer has a headache, but his back hurts. He groans and looks around for a clock, there’s one over the mantle and it reads 4:00. How long was he asleep for? Getting up Ralph stretches out his back there’s a crack and then he rolls his shoulders. Yeah, he’s going to be a bit sore for a while. He searches around the room for Barry and eventually spots him standing a few feet behind the couch. His mouth his slightly open and his eyes are wide.

“How long was I asleep for?” Ralph asks.

“Um…uh….” Barry’s face goes pink yet again. Ralph raises an eyebrow at him.

“Is there something on my face?”

Barry doesn’t say anything, he only raises a hand and points at Ralph. He looks down and see’s that his shirt has rode up to his waist, but that’s not important. What is though is that right there displaying itself proudly against his sweatpants is a boner. Ralph wastes no time in slapping a hand over it.

“Fuck!” he shouts. “I’m um…I’ll be in the bathroom!” Running past Barry in what might be a speed that would make him amazed, Ralph slams the bathroom shut.

* * *

One awkward boner taken care of, Ralph exits the bathroom and heads back into the living room. Today is just not his day at all. He spots Barry sitting on the couch watching _What We Do in the Shadows._ Ralph goes over and sits on the opposite side of the couch. They both don’t acknowledge each-other’s presence. The movie plays some sort of scene that Ralph is only somewhat paying attention too. Out of the corner of his eye Barry is huddled about as far as he can be on his side of the couch, and his attention is laser focused on the movie. Though Ralph thinks he’s also not paying it much attention too judging by the way his eyes keep shifting around. Ralph can’t blame him for feeling weird it’s not every day you see your friend with a morning erection. It would make everything awkward and Ralph considers that maybe he should say something.

“So…that was embarrassing,” Ralph says as he faces Barry. “I apologize that you had to see that.” Jumping in his seat, Barry whips around to look at Ralph.

“Oh, uh it’s fine,” he stammers. “These things happen sometimes trust me I’ve been there.” Barry’s smile says that this conversation needs to stop before it gets uncomfortable. 

“So, what is this movie even about?” Ralph changes the subject and Barry breathes a sigh of relief.

“Vampires,” Barry says as he focuses back to the TV. “It’s one of those mockumentary movies.”

Ralph only nods in response and stares back at the TV. On it there’s a scene of one of the vampires turning into a cat, but his face is still human. To be honest that is a little creepy. As the movie plays out there’s many laughs from both him and Barry. By the time it’s over Ralph is a bit sad, he was having a good time watching something with someone else. The credits roll, but Barry makes no motion to turn it off. Ralph looks over at him to find that he’s curled on the couch looking like he’s falling asleep. He stares at clock, it’s only 6:30.

“A little early to be falling asleep,” says Ralph.

“Unlike you I didn’t get to sleep all day. Had to help save a building, fight a meta, and process crime scene evidence.” Barry sounds tired and exhausted.

“If you want to go to bed, I’m not stopping you.”

“But what about you? Where will you sleep?” Ralph gives Barry a dumfounded look.

“You really are tired,” he says. “The couch will be just fine.”

“I’ve slept on this thing Ralph and it is not comfortable.”

“I’ll be fine Barry. I don’t want to be hogging your bed.” Barry makes a noise that’s between a whine and disappointment? Ralph can’t quite make that last one out.

“Or I can escort myself home if it’s not much of a problem.” Really Ralph can just go home as this entire situation is only making things weird for them. Barry blinks at him with tired eyes and Ralph concludes that yeah, he should just escort himself home.

Getting up Ralph makes a grab for the TV remote, but Barry is there in an instant. He crashes into Ralph and they both fall to the ground. Ralph hits his head on the carpet and his arm hits the coffee table. Barry meanwhile lands face first into Ralph’s shoulder. They both let out groans from the pain. It takes a few seconds for the situation to be processed, but once it does Barry gets off Ralph right away. His hands are pinned by Ralph’s head and his face is only inches away. Ralph feels a blush creep onto his face and he’s sure Barry has one too. Somehow this situation feels familiar.

“Oh man I am so sorry!” Barry says. “I just crashed from probably being so tired. Are you alright?”

“…yeah…”

“That’s good,” Barry says as he smiles at him. It’s an almost blinding smile and Ralph prays that Barry can’t see how red his face is. Neither of them makes a move to get up. Barry keeps Ralph pinned down and his eyes flicker around his face. It’s when they settle on Ralph’s lips that everything stops. Things move in slow motion as Barry moves closer until there’s only maybe an inch between their mouths. Ralph stares into Barry’s eyes, they’re pretty…

Memories come crashing into Ralph’s mind. He was at home still processing the terrible feelings from the Scott case and got himself drunk in the bathroom for the umpteenth time. Then Barry found him as he arrived to make sure he was alright, and then he kissed him. Oh god he kissed Barry and he didn’t bother to tell Ralph that detail.

Ralph pushes Barry off him with enough force that it sends him crashing back. However, Ralph doesn’t care as he gets up and makes a dash for the door, not caring that he’s still wearing the loaned clothes or that he has no shoes. The fact that he kissed Barry while he was drunk is embarrassing in on itself, but not telling him that detail is another matter entirely. Ralph runs out of the apartment in embarrassment, but he catches one last comment from Barry before he gets out of there.

“I screwed up fuck.”

* * *

As soon as Ralph finishes his story Frost slaps a hand on her face and groans.

“Ralph you, dumbass!” Frost yells. “For someone so smart you ran away like a damn coward.” Ralph takes a drink of his wine, avoiding Frost’s stern gaze.

“I know it was a coward move to run away,” he says. “It’s just that…I didn’t know what to do.”

“You were supposed to kiss Barry that’s what.”

“That I agree with,” says Ralph. “But the memories coming back were too much. He also didn’t tell me that kissing detail, which is important.”

“Yeah that’s important, but you both love each-other and you’re being dumb.”

“Barry probably hates me now though.” Frost glares at Ralph, walks over to him, and crosses her arms. Ralph suddenly feels small in the chair he’s sitting in.

“You slept together multiple times, both of you have comforted each-other, he has cooked you breakfast, tried to kiss you a few times, and he leant you a shirt that barely fits which you’re still wearing. I’d say that he doesn’t hate you Ralph.”

“…I guess,” Ralph says as he takes another drink of wine. “Yet I don’t know what to do.”

“Talk to him you idiot.” That’s easy enough for Frost to say, but Ralph isn’t even sure if Barry wants to see him. He pushed him away which probably sent some signals that Ralph isn’t interested. Ralph finishes his wine and sets the glass down on a table. Frost is still glaring at him, but Ralph is long past being fazed by it.

“Glaring at me isn’t going to do anything,” he says. “And don’t say you’ll freeze me.” The glare intensifies and then Frost walks right over to Ralph and leans down. Her eyes are glowing. 

“Ralph, I am going to kick your ass if you don’t go out there right now and make-out with Barry.” The air in the room grows cold and Ralph can see Frost breathing out puffs of cold air. He slinks in his chair, okay maybe he is fazed by an angry Frost.

“Fine I’ll talk to him,” Ralph says. “Please don’t freeze me Frosty!” Frost seems pleased by his answer because her eyes go back to normal and she backs away. Ralph breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You live another day Ralph,” she says. “For now.”

“I’ll be sure to appreciate every single of it thank you,” Ralph says as he adjusts himself back into a comfortable position. “Give me a bit and I’ll be out of here.”

“The spare clothes are in the closet. Should be something more appropriate in there than what you’re currently wearing.” With that Frost goes to exit the room.

“Frost, thank you.”

“Anytime Ralph.”

The door to the med-bay closes with a click leaving Ralph alone. He eyes the wine glass and then the bottle. One more drink then he’s out of here.

* * *

Ralph closes the door to his office and turns on the light. He can almost hear Frost yelling at him again for being so stupid. Once Ralph got himself dressed into more appropriate clothes, black pants and a red floral dress-shirt. He left Star Labs and came back home. Not like he promised to go talk to Barry tonight or anything. Sitting down at his desk Ralph stares at the Scott case file that he apparently left there. He picks it up and tosses it to floor, he’d rather not recall those events again. A memory starts to fade in, but Ralph shakes it away before it can manifest. Ralph sighs and thinks on what to do. It’s almost 11, so he could go to sleep, examine the files to the Sue case again, or go and talk to Barry.

“Nope I am not talking to him right now,” he says. “That can wait for tomorrow maybe.”

Deciding that sleep is probably the best option Ralph gets up from his chair and makes his way to the door. Just as he’s about to lock it the door fly’s open. Before him is Cisco panting like he had been running and he looks mad. There’s also a faint smell of alcohol.

“Is there something you need Cisco?”

“Shut up!” he yells. “You both are a bunch of idiots. Barry rambled his speedy ass off to me for 5 hours about how much he loves your tall ass. He ran out of my apartment in tears once he reached the conclusion that you apparently hate him.” Ralph opens his mouth in stunned silence. This isn’t how he thought any of this would go.

“He what?”

“Barry loves you is what I said. And if you don’t go and kiss him, I am going to kick both of your asses.”

“You’re the second person who has lectured me on this tonight,” Ralph says. “I get the memo already.”

“Then go and do something about it you, dumb baby giraffe!” Cisco yells before he collapses to the ground. Ralph rushes to him and places his hands on his shoulders. He mumbles something incoherent.

“I’m taking you home first.”


	4. Circuits and Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song of the same name by Motion City Soundtrack.

Blinking awake to the noise of his phone alarm, Ralph groans and in his yam brain state he manages to shut it off. Then just as he’s about to set it down and go back to sleep a text notification pops up, it’s from Barda. She says that he can come visit Scott if he wants. Ralph throws a quick reply saying that he will and that he’s going to bring a friend.

“Guess the confessions will hate to wait till later,” he mutters.

* * *

The hospital is cold, and it smells of sterilization. Ralph and Barry sit on some plastic chairs waiting to go see Scott. When Ralph went to go pick him up, he did tell him what occurred, and it resulted in more tears and hugs. Barry confessed that he already knew what happened but was glad that Ralph told him anyways. Now they sit here in a cold hospital waiting to see Scott.

“I have to ask,” says Barry. “Why am I here?” The question sounds unsure and even a bit nervous too. They haven’t talked about last night at all which is leaving an air of awkwardness around them both.

“That’s an answer I don’t really have. Just…I guess I wanted you two to meet. Scott’s a nice guy and Barda is great too.”

“Okay…”

They fall into a silence. Ralph looks anywhere that isn’t at Barry, which is to say he’s staring at the TV that’s playing the news. On it they’re talking about a guy who has green magic powers defeating a giant centipede in Coast City. Ralph would not be able to handle facing a giant centipede.

“Mr. Free is ready to see you now,” calls the nurse. Getting up Ralph walks into Scott’s room, Barry follows close behind him. The room is like any other hospital room which is to say boring and bland. Scott waves them over.

“Hey Ralph, it’s good to see you,” says Scott. “And who’s your friend?”

“I’m Barry, nice to meet you, um Scott.”

“Barda went to go grab some things from home, she’ll be back shortly.”

Grabbing a chair Ralph sits near Scott’s bedside. He’s looking a lot better. Barry stands there for a bit until he sits on a chair on the other side of Scott’s bed. Scott gives Ralph a pointed look before he starts going into some of his greatest escapes.

* * *

They talk for an hour. Scott tells his tales of his grand escapes that leave Barry highly impressed and asking on how he does them. To which Scott’s reply is that it’s a secret. At some point Scott’s phone goes off and the conversations end.

“That would be Barda,” he says. “She needs a hand with carrying some stuff in.”

“I can go help,” Ralph says.

“No, no it’s fine I got this,” Barry interjects. “You two can continue on with your conversations.” At that Barry exits the room, leaving both Ralph and Scott in silence. Scott looks after him and what seems like him making sure that he’s really gone, he looks at Ralph with an amused expression.

“You haven’t told him yet that you love him,” Scott says. “I’d get on that soon if I were you.” Ralph stares at Scott in shock, how the hell did he figure this out.

“What…how!?”

“Anyone could figure it out just by how you guys stare at each-other. It’s cute, but I imagine it’s gotten annoying after a while with how you two have danced around it for so long.”

“You’re sounding like my friend Frost.”

“I’ll take that as a good thing then,” Scott says. “But for real Ralph, you can’t run away from this forever. I’ve tried to run away from my problems like no tomorrow, however there are some things that you can’t escape.”

“…yeah.” At that the door to Scott’s room opens with Barda and Barry in tow with drinks and food.

“Did you get me a cheeseburger?” asks Scott.

“No cheeseburgers for you until you’ve recovered,” says Barda. “But I did get you a sandwich.”

“You’re the best Barda.”

* * *

Ralph stands on the roof of the hospital long after visiting hours are done. It’s not the most decorative place in the world to think about things, but it will have to do. He knows that him and Barry need to resolve this and that it should be soon rather than later. Ralph sighs and leans on the edge.

“Why did I get myself into this mess…”

“Because love tends to make you do stupid thing,” says Barda. Ralph turns around to find her standing by the door with her arms crossed. “I’m not going to give you a lecture if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Wow, really?”

“No,” says Barda. “You morons need to get it together which I am sure you have heard many times by now.”

“You’re like the fourth person to tell me this. Scott told me earlier too.”

“Then that’s a sign you need to resolve this.”

“…I know, it’s just…ugh.”

“Yes, it sucks, but getting it over with will make you feel better,” says Barda. “Even if it has a chance of ending in disaster.”

“And I won’t be able to escape it. Everywhere I go I’ll be bringing myself.”

“That’s right, so bring yourself to go confess and get it over with.” Ralph chuckles at that.

“Thanks, Barda.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

It’s currently 9pm and Ralph is standing outside of Barry’s apartment. He’d rather be asleep right now, but he needs to do something about this before one he gets even more lectures, and two to resolve these feelings before they both do something stupid. Raising his hand Ralph knocks on the door. It takes all of one second before the door opens to reveal a disheveled Barry. His hair isn’t styled and he’s wearing Flash pajama’s. Under different circumstances Ralph would find this cute. Barry takes a second to process that Ralph is standing outside his apartment before his eyes go wide and he speaks in a nervous tone.

“Um…hi Ralph,” he says. “What are you doing here at my apartment so late at night? Is there an emergency?”

“No emergencies. I’m here to do something important,” Ralph says. “Before that though, do you want to grab something to eat? I’m kind of hungry.”

* * *

They end up at a Big Belly Burger. Due to how late it is there’s only a few people sitting about. The radio blares out what sounds like a punk-pop song from the early 2000’s that Ralph can’t identify, he never listened to such bands. They sit at a booth table with a window which is handy for them to not stare at each-other. Barry is occupied with something on his phone and Ralph is staring out into the almost empty parking lot.

“The song is called _Time Turned Fragile_ by Motion City Soundtrack,” Barry says. “Great song from a fantastic album.” Well that identifies the song.

“I have never heard of them nor this song,” Ralph says. “Punk bands were something I could never get into.”

“Then what kind of music do you listen to?”

“Metal.” Barry snaps his head up and looks at Ralph in confusion.

“Did…did I hear that right?” he asks. “You…listening to metal music…”

“You heard nothing wrong.”

“I didn’t expect you to listen to that kind of music,” Barry says. “But if you like it then cool.”

Their conversation ends when their food arrives.

* * *

Once their stomachs are filled, they stand outside Big Belly planning on what to do next. Ralph could have them go back to Barry’s and get the confession over with, or just do it right here outside a Big Belly that’ll be romantic.

“So, what is this important thing that you wanted to tell me?” Barry asks.

“I’m not telling you outside a Big Belly,” Ralph says. “That’s unprofessional.”

“True. Then where should we go?” With Barry that question means anywhere in the world. An offer that is quite tempting. Going to some place like Italy or England would make for a good romantic evening. However, as tempting as that it is Ralph decides on something more mundane.

“The ocean,” he says. “That sounds like a good place to go.”

“Which ocean though?” Barry asks. “There’s only five different ones to choose from.”

“Any ocean where we won’t become popsicles.”

Barry nods at Ralph and then in a flash their surroundings are replaced with a cool breeze and the sound of water. Ralph takes a second to collect himself and realizes that Barry’s literally brought him to the ocean. Which ocean though Ralph doesn’t know all he knows is that he can see the stars. They’re standing on a small cliff dwelling overlooking it on a remote spot.

“Not having light pollution is nice,” he says. “Which ocean is this?”

“I think the Atlantic?” Barry says. “I just picked a direction and ended up here.”

“Well it’s nice I can tell you that.”

“I’ll be right back one second.” Barry runs off then a blanket appears on the ground next to Ralph. He’s already laying on it. 

“That never gets old,” Ralph says as he lays down next to Barry. They lay a couple of inches away for maximum awkwardness. Ralph can almost feel Barry’s warmth next to him. The stars shine bright among the dust of the milky way. Seeing any stars in Central City required one to travel far out of the city and even then, it was still hard to see them. Last time Ralph ever saw the stars was from a trip to the Grand Canyon as a kid.

“They nicknamed the collision of the Milky Way and Andromeda Milkomenda,” Barry says. “I get it, but the name is kind of lame.”

“You got something better then?” Ralph asks.

“I vote we name it Magrathea.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s copyrighted. Otherwise that is a better name.”

Barry doesn’t say anything else and neither does Ralph. They lay there gazing up at the stars that will in billions of years fade away forever in the event known as The Big Freeze. Or a Big Rip or crunch happens, either is possible. Closing his eyes Ralph soaks in the cool breeze and tries to forget why he even wanted to be here in the first place. Next to him he hears Barry shift around and for a moment Ralph feels something touch his hand before it pulls away. Ralph remembers why he wanted to come out here. Opening his eyes Ralph reaches out his hand and places it over Barry’s. He hears his breath hitch from the contact.

“I wish I could be around to see the galaxy collision,” Barry stammers out. “Bet it will look pretty.”

“You have time travel powers Barry, why not just go there and see it?” Ralph says as he squeezes Barry’s hand. “At the same time, you can also maybe discover if we’ll all die by freezing, fire, or space-time ripping itself apart.”

“If I do that, will you go with me?”

“Of course.” Ralph looks over at Barry. His gaze is fixated on the stars and even in the dark Ralph can tell that his face is flushed. He contemplates on making a move.

“I could also take us to the day that Betelgeuse finally explodes,” Barry says. “That’s another event I’d otherwise miss too.”

“And I take it you want me to follow?”

“…Yeah.”

They fall back into silence and Ralph decides that he needs to do something. He lets go of Barry’s hand sits up, scoots over to Barry, and positions himself over him. One of his legs is between Barry’s and his hands rest near his head. Barry freezes below him and looks anywhere that isn’t directly at Ralph.

“Barry, please look at me,” he listens to Ralph and looks up at him though he doesn’t make any eye contact. “Cisco came by my place.”

“He did!?” Barry sounds a bit panicked. “Um what did he say?” Ralph leans down until their faces are an inch apart. Barry closes his eyes.

“That we were both dumb-asses and I don’t hate you.” The gap is closed as Ralph presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

Barry’s lips are soft, and Ralph thinks that he won’t be able to kiss anyone else besides him after this. It takes Barry a second to relax into it but once he does Barry wastes no time in prying Ralph’s mouth open with his tongue. He grabs at Ralph’s hair and tugs at it making Ralph moan into his mouth. Ralph cups Barry’s face as a hand slides down Ralph’s back, it stops just above his pants. The kiss grows more desperate as Barry picks the pace up just a little, lips moving in whatever motion they please as sparks come between them. Barry moans as Ralph licks a sensitive part in Barry’s mouth. He moves his hand to Ralph’s ass and squeezes it before shoving their hips together. Ralph moans as their erections (when did that happen?) rub together. He breaks the kiss and stares down at Barry, even in the dark his lips are a nice shade of red.

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Ralph asks. He’s on his back in an instant as Barry now hovers over him, fingers on one of his shirt buttons.

“I can say the same to you,” Barry says as he unbuttons Ralph’s shirt. He stops once he reaches the third button. “You’re still wearing the shirt I loaned you.”

“Couldn’t let it go just yet. I’ll give it back if you want.”

“No,” Barry says as the last button comes undone. He slides his hand under the shirt. “Keep it.” Their mouths come together again in searing kiss as Barry grabs Ralph’s crotch. Ralph squeaks at the contact and Barry squeezes his crotch even harder. That entices a moan and Barry takes that as an invitation to vibrate his hand. Pleasure shoots so far fast through Ralph’s body that he recoils away. Catching his breath Ralph comes to a bit back to reality and realizes that they might have sex out near the ocean.

“First, holy shit,” Ralph says. “That was awesome. Do it again. And second, maybe we should go somewhere else that isn’t the ocean.” Right as he finishes that sentence the ocean vanishes and is replaced with Barry’s apartment. Ralph is laying on Barry’s bed naked and with his hands tied down. “Someone’ kinky.”

“Yes,” Barry says as he climbs onto Ralph. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then a lot of sex happened. :p Thanks for reading!


End file.
